7. Project Summary/Abstract Structural biologists map the architecture of individual proteins as well as multi-protein complexes and use that information to understand the structure, function, and dynamic interactions of those proteins and complexes. At atomic and molecular resolutions, structural data help scientists rationally design new molecules that selectively modulate the activity of particular proteins. Such inhibitors or activators serve as research tools that allow investigators to study protein activity in living cells or can, in some cases, be developed into new drugs to treat human disease in a targeted manner. Researchers in these areas at Einstein has made considerable investments in instrumentation and infrastructure to build a state-of-the-art program in structural biology using NMR, and a 16 y old instrument is seriously in need of upgrading to contemporary performance and reliability. The upgrade of the console controller and probe for signal detection will increase the throughput for this instrument by more than four fold. The 10 major users and many other users in structural biology, enzymology, and chemical biology will be significantly aided in their NIH funded research in multiple areas of disease and therapeutics. Specific areas include antimicrobials, cancer therapeutics for tumor metastasis, antivirals, cardiac degeneration, Alzheimer's, and reproductive health.